<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Hot Student Is Finally Legal Now by MyNameMadeYouSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285683">Your Hot Student Is Finally Legal Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley'>MyNameMadeYouSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FSub [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, 18+ ONLY, Adults, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fsub, In The Classroom, Oral, Professor - Freeform, Risky, Student/Teacher, Under The Desk, blowjob, cum in mouth, gwa, on knees, script offer, swallow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your hot student is finally eighteen and she's tired of playing the little games with you. Constantly causing trouble in your class and being put in detention by you was fun, but now it's time to take it to the next level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FSub [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Hot Student Is Finally Legal Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As the title suggests, all characters are adults. This script was also written by an ADULT (me) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.</p><p>Any changes &amp; improvements to the script are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mmm.. good morning professor..</p><p>Surprised to see me this early in your class today huh?</p><p>Well, we have something we need to talk about.. one on one.</p><p>Yes, me and you professor.</p><p>And I wanted to make sure that we can do so, before anyone else showed up.</p><p>So I woke up earlier than usual and came here asap.</p><p>What is that something we need to talk about? I think you know already.</p><p>You don't know what I'm talking about?</p><p>Hmm.. really?</p><p>Something tells me you do.. but for some reason, you don't want to admit it.</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>Come on professor..</p><p>You keep picking on me in the class.</p><p>You keep causing me trouble all the time.</p><p>You keep putting me on detention..</p><p>Do you think I don't know why you're doing it?</p><p>Because I'm a troubling student? Really? That's the only reason?</p><p>Hmm.. nah, I don't think so.</p><p>I think you do it because you like me.</p><p>More than you should, professor.</p><p>You know what I mean by that, right?</p><p>I think you think I'm hot.</p><p>And I'm almost sure, no scratch almost, I know *FOR SURE* that you want to fuck me.</p><p>Yea, you do, don't deny it Sir.</p><p>You just can't admit it, because it's inappropriate.</p><p>Because it's wrong.</p><p>Because you think I'm still seventeen..</p><p>You think I'm still illegal.</p><p>And it would be fucked up for you say that you want to fuck me, wouldn't it?</p><p>Ah, yes, excuse my language professor, my bad.</p><p>I'm right doe, aren't I?</p><p>Come on, you know I am.</p><p>But guess what professor? I'm not seventeen anymore.</p><p>Nope, not anymore.</p><p>I just had my 18th birthsday yesterday.</p><p>I'm legal now.</p><p>That's right. I'm A fully grown and legal adult now.</p><p>And you know what that means professor?</p><p>That means we don't need to play those little games with eachother any longer.</p><p>You know what I'm talking about.</p><p>You don't? Heh..</p><p>So you're going to tell me that.. you didn't think it was suspicious that I only misbehaved in your class and your class only? </p><p>Ever since you first put me on detention?</p><p>Oh you're smarter than that professor..</p><p>You really didn't realize what I was doing?</p><p>By constantly not paying attention in your class, talking to friends when you talk and basically causing chaos on every chance I get?</p><p>You didn't realize what I was doing it for?</p><p>What?</p><p>You think I just wanted to piss you off because I didn't like you?</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>What am I.. some dumb bratty eight grader in her feelings?</p><p>That would be way too childish for me..</p><p>So why I keep doing it then? You *really* don't know?</p><p>Well..</p><p>I guess it's okay for me to tell you now, since I'm finally eighteen and it shouldn't be wrong anymore..</p><p>I did it because.. after that first time when you first put me on detention I..</p><p>I couldn't stop thinking about you professor..</p><p>Breakfast, dinner, bed time, class, it doesn't matter, I couldn't stop thinking about you..</p><p>And still can't..</p><p>I mean.. that first time when you made me stay longer in your class..</p><p>I kept glancing at you here and there and..</p><p>I don't know what it is..</p><p>Your maturity, your intelligence, your looks.. or all of it together..</p><p>Something about you just makes me go crazy..</p><p>I keep thinking about dirty things I want to do with you professor..</p><p>And that's why I kept getting into trouble, so that I can spend more time with you and be closer to you..</p><p>To be able to stare at you..</p><p>And listen to you..</p><p>And I thought you would figure out what I'm doing eventually..</p><p>But now I see it wasn't exactly that obvious..</p><p>Oh well, atleast now you know.</p><p>And also.. I can tell you now the *REAL* reason why I came here to your class this early.</p><p>I mean I wanted to tell you about all of this too but.. the real reason I got up earlier than usual today is because..</p><p>I think it's about time we take our little relationship to the next level.</p><p>And before you even say anything professor, I *KNOW* that you wanted me for awhile.</p><p>Like I said before already, you can deny it all you want, but you wanted me just as much as I wanted you all this time.</p><p>It just wasn't appropriate then, because I was just one year under the age of eighteen.</p><p>But now? We can do what we want..</p><p>And you know what *I* want to do right now?</p><p>I want you to pull your pants down, let me crawl under your desk, and let me suck that cock for you professor.</p><p>No? What, are you scared we're gonna get caught?</p><p>Oh you just don't want to do it at all with me, huh..</p><p>Oh you think I'm out of my mind..</p><p>Hmm.. are you sure you feel that way?</p><p>Mmm.. just look at those juicy lips of mine..</p><p>[Some mouth sounds, she sucks gently on her finger]</p><p>Do you see how good I look when I suck on my finger like that?</p><p>[Continues gently sucking on finger]</p><p>Aren't you curious how those lips would look like wrapped around your cock?</p><p>Aren't you curious how I'd look like with something bigger in my mouth?</p><p>Mmm.. come on professor..</p><p>Just look at me for a minute..</p><p>Look how pretty I am..</p><p>Look how slutty I dressed for you today..</p><p>I don't even care about other boys having a chance to look at me and talk shit about me when they see me..</p><p>I just wanted to look sexy and seductive for you..</p><p>It's okay professor..</p><p>I'm 18 now, like I said..</p><p>If you want, you can lookup my birthsday date right now and see for yourself, if you don't believe me..</p><p>Mmm.. come on..</p><p>Just let me drop on my knees for you..</p><p>Just like this.. see?</p><p>Now look into my eyes and tell me that you don't want this..</p><p>Look how ready I am..</p><p>I'm ready to crawl over to you and slide under your desk..</p><p>Right between your legs..</p><p>And you know you want me to professor..</p><p>Just say it..</p><p>Or.. just let me start crawling..</p><p>And if you really don't want it, you will stop me..</p><p>Okay?</p><p>Yeah, let's see if you *really* don't want it..</p><p>Mmm.. that's right..</p><p>I'm coming cloooser professoooor..</p><p>Are you going to stop me?</p><p>Or are you enjoying watching me too much..</p><p>Can you resist?</p><p>Look at my sexy ass as I crawl..</p><p>Look at my hungry eyes..</p><p>You know I'm gonna straight up devour that cock once I get to it..</p><p>I want it..</p><p>I need it..</p><p>I need to suck that cock so bad professor..</p><p>And you won't stop me..</p><p>Not now.. when I'm already just one step away from sliding under your desk..</p><p>Not now when I'm under it..</p><p>And definitely, *definitely* not now when you can see my head between your legs like that..</p><p>Mmm.. look at you professor..</p><p>Look at that bulge in your pants..</p><p>Looks like it wants to be out..</p><p>to be seen..</p><p>To be touched..</p><p>To be stroked..</p><p>To be licked and sucked..</p><p>To be swallowed..</p><p>Mmm that's right..</p><p>Your cock doesn't lie professor..</p><p>It knows what it needs..</p><p>It needs my attention..</p><p>It needs those juicy lips and this warm mouth all over it..</p><p>And I'm willing to give it *all*..</p><p>But.. you haven't said anything yet professor..</p><p>So.. I'm assuming you're okay with this and you will let me do my thing..</p><p>Right?</p><p>Don't worry.. it's still pretty early..</p><p>We should have plenty of time to ourselves..</p><p>And if someone else comes, like a teacher for example, they won't be able to see me anyways..</p><p>Cause I'm down here..</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>I know I'm bad..</p><p>I'm a very bad girl..</p><p>Only for you doe professor..</p><p>Only for you..</p><p>[Gentle kiss]</p><p>Oh you like that, don't you professor..</p><p>[Two gentle kisses]</p><p>You like when I press my lips against that boner through your pants, don't you..</p><p>[Few gentle kisses]</p><p>I can feel you getting even harder for me..</p><p>[Moan] I want to take it out so bad professor..</p><p>Can I?</p><p>Please?</p><p>I want to taste you professor..</p><p>Let me suck on it..</p><p>Let me suck on it just for a little bit..</p><p>[Moan] Please?</p><p>Let me get you off professor..</p><p>I can make you bust really quick, I promise..</p><p>And I'll let you do it in my mouth too..</p><p>Mmm.. that's right..</p><p>I'll let you shoot your cum right in my mouth..</p><p>I want to taste your cum and swallow it..</p><p>[Moan] Come on..</p><p>What if someone do catch us?</p><p>Well, then I'll take the full blame, don't worry..</p><p>Yes, I'll tell them that *I* was the one who seduced you..</p><p>I don't care about the possible consequences..</p><p>I want to take the risk..</p><p>I just need to suck your dick professor, right here and right now..</p><p>That's all I want..</p><p>Nothing else matters at this moment..</p><p>Just pull your pants down for me, come on..</p><p>We still have some time, let's not waste it..</p><p>Mmm.. finally..</p><p>Yeah, don't pull them down too far, you may need to quickly put them on..</p><p>[Moan] Wow, look at this cock doe..</p><p>Oh my gosh..</p><p>This is perfect..</p><p>Just like I imagined..</p><p>No, even better..</p><p>Holy shit..</p><p>Can I taste it?</p><p>I just need to.. [Puts her mouth on cock head and lets out a moan to show she likes it]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>Mmm.. it's delicious professor..</p><p>[She puts her mouth on cock head again and lets out another moan]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>[Moan] Fuck..</p><p>I want to swallow this thing whole..</p><p>Wait, is that..</p><p>Oh you're leaking precum for me already..</p><p>Give me that..</p><p>[Licks it up]</p><p>Mmm.. such a tasty precum..</p><p>And wow, those balls..</p><p>They're beautiful!</p><p>Oh wow.. they're really full, I feel it..</p><p>Let me taste them too..</p><p>[She licks balls for a little it/sucks on them]</p><p>I love those balls..</p><p>They have a nice smell too..</p><p>Mmm.. I can feel myself getting wet professor..</p><p>I hope you don't mind I start sucking your cock for real now..</p><p>[Moan] I'm getting so excited, I need to..</p><p>I need to touch myself..</p><p>[Moan] and push your cock into my mouth..</p><p>[Slow blowjob at first, taking it easy while  letting out sexy moans]</p><p>Do you like that professor?</p><p>Do you like the way I'm gently sucking you off, while rubbing my wet pussy between my legs at the same time?</p><p>[Continue blowjob with the same flow for a little while]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>I can't tell you how many times I thought about doing this professor..</p><p>And I bet you thought about it just as much..</p><p>[Continue blowjob with the same flow for a little bit]</p><p>Mmm.. I can't wait to get in trouble again so we can do even more things together..</p><p>I can't wait to let you take me from behind professor..</p><p>I'll let you do me right against this desk..</p><p>[Moan] Or I'll ride this cock for you in your chair..</p><p>With my beautiful young titties all up in your face..</p><p>[Continue blowjob with a little faster pace and more just a lil more intense moaning for a little while]</p><p>How am I doing so far professor?</p><p>You like that pace?</p><p>Mmm.. and I'm only just getting started professor..</p><p>So relax for me, lean your head back, close your eyes..</p><p>Make yourself comfortable..</p><p>I'll work this cock for you..</p><p>[Continue blowjob with the same faster pace and moaning for a little while again]</p><p>Fuck, I love this cock..</p><p>I could sit down here on my knees under your desk for hours and just worship it..</p><p>It's just so perfect and delicious..</p><p>And you keep leaking all that sweet precum for me..</p><p>[Continue blowjob, with even faster pace and more intense moaning from now on]</p><p>[Moan] I just wanna get all sloppy and messy with it professor..</p><p>You don't mind, right?</p><p>I just have to..</p><p>[Intense, fast and sloppy blowjob with moaning for a little while]</p><p>[mouth pop sound]</p><p>That's it professor.. just let me work..</p><p>Let my wet mouth relieve all that tension for you..</p><p>I'll use my hand to play with your balls at the same time too..</p><p>Mmm.. and massage them just like this..</p><p>Yeah, perfect..</p><p>And now..</p><p>[Intense, fast and sloppy blowjob with moaning continues for a little while]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>Let me get at those balls again..</p><p>[Licking/sucking balls for a little while, making a real mess]</p><p>[Giggle] Look at me professor..</p><p>Look how much of your precum and my spit is running down my chin, neck and cleavage..</p><p>I'm such a messy girl..</p><p>And I know you love it..</p><p>Mmm.. watch this professor..</p><p>[She slurps the precum and spit]</p><p>[She spits it out on his cock]</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>Fuck yea.. lemme cover your cock with all of it..</p><p>[Continue sloppy blowjob for a little while again]</p><p>[Few mouth pop sounds, taking cock in and out few times]</p><p>You like that?</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>when I take your cock in and out of my mouth like this?</p><p>[Few more mouth pop sounds]</p><p>[Moan] This cock..</p><p>[Continue sloppy blowjob for about 30 seconds with no talking, just moaning]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>What's that professor?</p><p>Oh you're getting closer? Good..</p><p>I want you to cum right in my mouth..</p><p>I'd love to take a facial all over my pretty face too but.. I can't risk anyone seeing me with it afterwards..</p><p>So I'll just have to swallow it..</p><p>And I want to swallow it..</p><p>I'll gulp every last drop of your cum down my throat like a good girl..</p><p>So don't hold back for me professor..</p><p>Just let it go when you feel it coming..</p><p>[Continue sloppy blowjob with moaning for another 30 seconds or so]</p><p>Mmm.. you're cumming?</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>Yeah?</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>Do it professor..</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>Shoot everything into my mouth, come on!</p><p>[Continue sloppy blowjob for a little bit]</p><p>Oh I can feel it coming, I can feel it coming!</p><p>Do it! Do it! Do it!</p><p>Yes!</p><p>[He cums and she just puts her mouth on his cock for a little bit, just to suck everything out, letting out a long sexy moan at the same time]</p><p>[She finishes sucking the cum out with a kiss]</p><p>Mmm.. that was such a great load professor..</p><p>It went all right down my throat..</p><p>Mhm, I swallowed it all without hesitation..</p><p>Look, everything's gone.</p><p>Nothing's in my mouth.</p><p>Ah, it was so tasty..</p><p>Thank you for letting me do this professor..</p><p>I know it was risky..</p><p>You could've lost your job..</p><p>But it was worth it, wasn't it?</p><p>[Giggle] Good..</p><p>I'm glad I could help you relax a little bit, before any of the classes start..</p><p>I suppose I should.. get out of here now..</p><p>Before anyone suspects anything..</p><p>But.. I'll think of something later.. </p><p>So that you can make me stay longer in your class again..</p><p>And then.. we can go a little further..</p><p>Sounds good, right professor?</p><p>And.. you will also give me good grades from now on, right?</p><p>[Giggle] We'll talk about that a little later maybe..</p><p>For now..</p><p>[Few gentle kisses on cock head]</p><p>I need to leave..</p><p>And you probably should pull your pants back up too..</p><p>Mmm.. once again, thank you for the tasty load professor..</p><p>[Giggle]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>